What If
by KatnissHermioneTrisFray
Summary: What if there after Katniss and Peeta won the 74th Hunger Games there was no rebellion? What if a few little arguments in District 8 and 11 had been the only fights? What if the Quarter Quell had been different? 75 Hunger Games from Katniss' perspective. Ships: Everlark, maybe Fannie later. Certain scenes are T, most are K.
1. Chapter 1

"Katniss-" Peeta's voice echoes through the hallway, down to my room. "It's time." President Snow is due to announce the event of the 75 Hunger Games tomorrow, and as former victors, Peeta, Haymitch and I must all attend. Struggling out of bed, I clamber into a somewhat ill-fitting, sunset colored blouse, and I pull on the same black leggings I wore yesterday. Since I'm not going to see anybody but Haymitch and Peeta, I don't think Effie will mind my choice of clothing.

Just as Peeta opens the door, I finish braiding my hair, and I move past him. After the tour we became considerably closer, almost as close as Gale and I were before the Games. As I move past I see him smile at my top.

"What?" I snap, and I take off down the hall. By the time I get to the dining room, Effie's lips are pursed in frustration. When she sees me she hurriedly grabs my arm, and rushes me towards the front door. I start to protest, but she interrupts.

"If you wanted breakfast, you should have woken up on time!" She reprimands in her heavily padded accent. Grumbling, I break away for just long enough to grab a roll and a banana, and then we keep moving along. Cramming my small meal into my mouth, we arrive at the door.

Effie's eyes widen in horror as she takes in my outfit choice. "You can't wear that, you have an interview today!" I quickly think through yesterday in my head, and I somewhat remember Effie telling me to dress nicely. With tears lining the rims of her makeuped eyes, Effie checks her watch. "Too late, she moans. If I didn't know better I would think that she was in actual pain. She quickly adjusts my top, smooths my hair, and then pushes me forward. Cameras click all around me, and within a few seconds I feel Peeta move up to stand beside me.

"Ms. Everdeen, what is your opinion on the 75 Hunger Games?"

I smile graciously in the general direction of the speaker. "I'm absolutely thrilled with the idea of being a mentor, and I feel quite positive that District 12 might win again, with such amazing mentors as Peeta and I." I know that the only way to get through this is to lie.

"Mr. Mellark, how are things going in your relationship with Ms. Everdeen?"

Peeta casually pecks me on the cheek. "Wonderful." He grins. "We've never been happier." After several more questions on our relationship, the upcoming Quarter Quell, and District 12, the reporters drift away. Wasting no time, Effie ushers us inside, where we are given each a cup of tea."

"For your throat!" Effie says, matter of factly. "Mustn't have you going hoarse right before your first Quarter Quell!" After around a half hour of relaxing, Peeta goes to get Haymitch, and Effie makes me change.

"We're just getting on a train!" I protest. Unsurprisingly, Effie doesn't buy it, and even insists on picking out my outfit.

After several hours of poking and prodding and, "This outfit? No, this one. But this one… OOH! THIS! But maybe… I love this one… Oh, Katniss, you should really start wearing this more often, it would so very compliment your figure." Eventually she settles on a hot pink flowery top with large billowy sleeves, and a thin black skirt with fringe, that ends rather abruptly a little bit above the waist. "Posture!" Effie murmurs as we walk outside. We're meeting Peeta and Haymitch at the train station because, according to Effie, "Peeta can handle both himself and that drunk. You on the other hand…"


	2. Chapter 2

45 minutes later, we arrive at the train. By the time we board, it's past 10:00. Effie is drinking tea in her room, and since Haymitch knows that he'll have to stay mostly sober, he went to bed so that he wouldn't be tempted to drink.

Peeta and I are sitting on the couch, but I'm mad at him since he obviously knew about the interview and didn't remind me. Peeta makes a weak attempt at conversation, most likely trying to make me ease up.

"How are you Katniss?" Peeta asks. I glower at him, but after a few minutes I break down.

"Peeta, this is it. The rest of our life is just going to be us teaching kids the best way to die."

"Don't say that," Peeta whispers. "Some can live. We know what the Games are like, we can really mentor them!" Look how well we did, and we had Haymitch!" Despite myself I give a little laugh. I start to sit up, but Peeta's hand lightly placed on the top of my head stops me. "No, stay." He whispers almost forcefully. Peeta smooths my hair until I fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning still on Peeta's lap, but stiff from sleeping in my horrible Capitol clothes. Before anyone other than the Avox's can see us, I sneak away to my bedroom. I change just into a bathrobe, knowing my prep team will want to work on me before tonight. I order some french toast and bacon in bed, and sit back patiently. I have a big day, so I may as well relax while I can.

Sure enough, no more than 10 minutes after I finish eating, my prep team comes racing into my room, and usher me into the bathroom. As I suspected, Octavia is overjoyed that I finally stopped biting my nails. She dances around the room with Flavius, and then gets to work filing and painting. Flavius plays around with my hair for a while, but eventually just decides that in order to look best with my dress a simple braid would be best. Venia does her usual shaving and waxing, plucking my eyebrows to perfection, and making sure that every part of my body is completely hairless.

Since it's only been a month or so since they last saw me, It only takes 4 hours until I am ready to see Cinna. My face lights up right away when I see him. "Cinna!" Cinna waves good naturedly.

"Good to see you Katniss." He gives me a small hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready to see your dress?" I nod. "Okay, so you designed this one, you were inspired by the beautiful rolling waves that you saw on the victory tour in District 4. Cinna opens up my closet to reveal a beautiful blue-green dress.

"Cinna-" Cinna puts a finger to my lips.

"Try it on!" Eagerly I slip on the dress. It fits perfectly, and falls exactly like it should. I sit down, and Cinna slips small, delicate white sandal heels onto my inserts a water lily into my hair, and un-does my braid. He quickly blow dries my hair so that it all falls around my shoulders, and every inch or two he places a small piece of blue or green shimmery stuff, so that when I move my head, I shine and sparkle like the sun reflecting of the ocean on a bright day. My jewelry is small pieces of reflective blue glass on a hook for earrings, a silver charm bracelet with all sorts of sea trinkets, like a miniature shell, a tiny vial no bigger than the nail of my pinky filled with sand, a turtle charm, a fish charm, and a trident charm. My necklace is simple, a medium sized Florida Auger shell pierced at the top, strung through with beautiful white gold string. For my makeup, Cinna does a light but piercing coat of green eyeshadow, and in the light it gives my dull grey eyes a sparkle of color. Octavia has done my nails a stunning color called A Night Of Azure, which matches my dress almost perfectly. My cheeks are done with just a pat of white, making my face paler so that the dress truly stands out. My lipstick is a spring green, which brings a little bit of contrast to the colors so far, but it makes my face look amazing.

Cinna spins me around, and my prep team admires me from afar. While they are giving me praise, Effie steps in with Peeta and Haymitch. Haymitch is wearing a black tuxedo, and evidently Portia did some work on him so that the circles under his eyes and his wrinkles are hidden. Peeta looks fantastic in in a suit the exact same color as my dress. According to Cinna, I made Peeta's outfit too. Effie gasps. "Katniss! You look so beautiful!" As Effie congratulates Cinna and my prep team and asks all about my makeup and jewelry, I go over to Peeta.

"You look sharp," I say. Peeta is silent. He stares at my dress, eyes wide, mouth open.

"You look…" He starts. "You look perfect." He starts to say something else, but when I ask him to speak up, he just says, "Nevermind." I take Peeta's arm, and us, along with Effie and Haymitch, walk out, after a quick goodbye to Portia, Cinna, and both prep teams.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes we arrive at the President's Mansion, with clusters of crowds hungrily awaiting the announcement of the Quarter Quell. All around me I see Capitol citizens. For a while I watch a Capitol teen attempt to flirt with Gloss from District 1.

Somebody taps me on my shoulder, and I jump. I whirl around, and behind me I see Finnick Odair. He wears a smug smile on his face, evidently amused about how easy to shock I was. I put on my best annoyed face, and then look him in the eye. He is wearing a sharp tuxedo, all black. You can tell that his stylist wanted to emphasize his body, because they made his tux super tight. I can see the outline of his six-pack and his biceps. On one side of him is an old woman whom I do not recognize. She has on a long dark green dress, that neither flatters nor hides anything about her. Out of all the victors I've seen so far, she looks the most natural. Next to the old woman is a girl, no more than 25 years old. Her eyes dart all around nervously, and I see her grasp the old woman's hand and hold on tightly. I sort of recognize the girl. Annie Cresta, I think her name is. On Finnick's other side is Johanna Mason, District 7. She won her games by pretending she was weak until she was in the final few, and then she went on a rampage and killed everyone. Annie is wearing a light pink dress that ends at her knees. It has spaghetti straps, and it suits her quite well. Johanna is wearing a light brown, almost beige ankle dress, and her collar is laced with leaves. Obviously her stylist thought that she should be wearing something related to her District.

"Hello, Katniss," Finnick says mockingly. "It's almost your first year as a mentor!" "Good luck." Out of his breast pocket he pulls a few sugar cubes. He pops one in his own mouth, and offers one to me. "Sugar cube?" I shake my head. "Okay," he shrugs, and hands it to Annie Cresta. Annie puts it in her mouth, and chews.

Peeta walks over, his eyebrow raised. He extends his hand to Finnick, then Johanna, then Annie, and then the older woman. Right on time, the president walks out onto his balcony.

"WELCOME!" His voice booms. A round of applause breaks out, but when President Snow raises his hand everyone quiets. "Welcome to the announcement of the 75th annual Hunger Games, i.e., the third Quarter Quell!" Everyone titters in excitement. President Snow pulls out a card. "The creation of Panem: war, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. Our people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitors were defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed that, each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up, in tribute, one young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future. This year, however, is special. For in the treaty, it was decreed that every 25 years, an event known as the Quarter Quell would take place in our Games. Previous years, In the 25th Hunger Games, the citizens of the districts had to vote on who would compete in the Hunger Games as a way of reminding the rebels that they are responsible for the Hunger Games, and it is their fault that their children die in the games every year. This also gave the districts a chance to either get rid of their unwanted or to up their chances of winning the Hunger Games. Sadly the winner of this game is not with us today. In the 50th Hunger Games, four tributes were chosen from each district instead of the usual two to remind the rebels that for each Capitol citizen killed, two rebels died. This put twice as many people in the arena and made it twice as brutal. Haymitch Abernathy of District 12 won in the second Quarter Quell. Let's give him a round of applause!" Haymitch stands and bows as the crowd cheers. "NOW! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...THE 3rd QUARTER QUELL ANNOUNCEMENT!" "Both boys and girls will be put in the same jar for the reaping. Names will be picked until there is at least 1 boy and 1 girl. If a district has the luck to pick 10 boys before they draw a girl, then so be it. The limit of 1 sex is 20. Then, if there are more than 5 of one sex, there will be a vote of which one of them killed before the Games begin."

There is silence in the area, and then the Capitol citizens erupt. "OH! How clever!" All of the victors except 1 and 2 stand in dumbfound silence. Annie Cresta starts sobbing, and the old woman's face is a look of sheer horror. I know that the district 4 population is around 60% female. I fall into Peeta's chest. I was braced for training 2 people, no more, no less.

"Shh.." Peeta whispers into my hair. Normally I would find this comforting, but I can feel the quivers in his body. I lift up my head, and Peeta smiles weakly at me. I lean back in, and start crying again. Crying for the children who will die, crying for the mentors who will get to know all of them, and then have only one who they will see again, if any. All of the Capitol people are still gossiping about the genius of President Snow, and how they can hardly wait.

Then I realize that the cameras are going from victor to victor, showing their reaction. Lucky for me, they are going district by district, 1 first, 12 last. I race to the bathroom, washing off my face. I check the mirror, and other than the slight tint of red in my eyes, I look fine. I race back just as they finish up District 11. I don't smile for the camera, but I don't cry either. I keep my eyes open, staring straight at the lens. My face remains expressionless.

After the cameras are done, I look around for Haymitch. He's over by the bar, drinking with someone from District 11, and a few of the men and women from 1.

"Haymitch, Peeta and I are leaving the party. We'll be on the train." I snap.

"Whatever you say, Sweetheart," Haymitch slurs.

I head away quickly, towards Peeta, Finnick, and Johanna. Both Annie and the old woman went off.

"C'mon," I rush. Without questioning my motive, Peeta takes a quick pace and walks toward the train with me. Once we get inside we are greeted with two Avox, one to help each of us change and prepare for bed. Peeta waves them away. We head into my room, where I change in the bathroom, and he has one of the Avox's bring him a clean nightshirt and pajama bottoms. By the time I finish brushing my hair and showering Peeta is already in bed. I climb in next to him, and burrow beneath the covers.

Peeta places his head on the pillow, and I wrap my arm around his midsection. I press my head against his chest, and fall asleep to his steady heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning, quiet for a moment before I remember yesterday. I start to shake Peeta awake, but I decide to do something more fun as a distraction from the fact that today is the reaping. I sneak out of the room and half carry half drag an unconscious, drunk Haymitch into my room. I carefully place Haymitch right next to Peeta. Then I change, getting dressed in a warm purple sweater and jeans. Holding Haymitch's head above Peeta's, I shake Peeta awake. He drearily opens his eyes to the sight of our drunk mentor only inches away from his own face. Peeta lets out a high screech, and he tumbles sideways off the bed. I cackle, and since I'm laughing so hard I accidentally let go of Haymitch, who collapses onto the bed. Peeta's wide awake now, and trying to maintain his dignity. I tumble to the floor beside Peeta, laughing. "NOT FUNNY!" Peeta reprimands. I gasp on the floor, still chuckling.

"Very funny." I grin. I stop laughing a little bit, enough that I can breathe again, when Effie walks in.

"I heard a girl scream, and a thud. Is everyone alright?" This just sets me off again, rolling on the floor, struggling for air. Peeta explains the situation to Effie.

"Katniss thought it would be funny to wake me up by waving Haymitch in my face. I screamed and rolled off the bed."

"Katniss!" Effie gasps, shocked. "Manners." I struggle to put on a straight face.

"Sorry Effie." Effie nods, satisfied.

"You gave me quite a fright!" She gasps. I give her my best sad face, and a little hug. Now that the adrenaline has washed off the sadness returns. "Now, both of you get dressed! We have a busy day today!" Peeta pushes himself off the floor, and stalks off to his room.

Since Peeta and I are mentors now, Haymitch gets to sleep in, so I pull him back to his room, and abandon him on the floor. While we were asleep we went all the way back to 12. I walk into the dining room where Prim and my mother are waiting. Peeta's father came too, but both his mother and his brothers aren't here. I hug my mother, and reach over to Prim. She folds herself in my arms. "Katniss, I'm scared," she whispers. "What if I get picked again?" I'll have to go in the arena this time. I won't be able to live, not long enough to win."

"Shh…" I whisper into her hair. "They won't pick you twice."

Prim pulls me closer again, and then leans into mom. I can tell that my words didn't comfort her. This is what I hate most about the Capitol, is that nothing I can do will protect her. Effie ushers all of us out the door the second Peeta arrives.

When we get to the town square we all split up. Prim heads toward the 13 year old group, mom heads towards the back to watch, and Peeta, Effie and I go up front to sit on stage.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I wanted to have the reaping be a separate chapter, but since it's only 500 words I'll update on Sunday next instead of Thursday like I usually do. The next chapter (Chapter 5) is really long.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta and I take a seat, and Effie walks up to the bowl of names. She digs her hand in, and pulls out a slip of paper. "Rose Winters!" From the back of the crowd I hear a cry, most likely from a parent. From the fourteen year old section a small girl emerges. She can't weigh more than 110 pounds, and her frame is short but slender. Her looks chill me to the bone. She looks like an exact replica of Prim, from the long blonde hair to the wide blue eyes and her pale, milky skin. Similar to Prim she is wearing an outfit too big for her, and a her shirt flops around the hem of her skirt. In the back of the crowd I see a woman holding a baby fall crying to the ground. Rose, her eyes wide, face paralyzed with fear, walks forward to stand between Effie and I. Tears start flowing down her cheeks, and sobs rack her body. Rose must be from the merchant part of town, which makes her survival in the arena even more complicated. She covers her face with her hands, and I feel tempted to reach out and pull her towards me. Instead I stand motionless, facing forward. Rose continues to weep silently as Effie puts her hand back in the bowl.

"Ambrosia Greenwood!" No one says anything this time. A tall but thin 18 year old girl walks forward, her face set in an unreadable position. Her inky black hair is cut in a short unflattering bob that she cut herself from the looks of it. Muscles bulge out under her chocolate colored skin. She stonily takes her place beside Doe, but nobody says anything. Next to Ambrosia, Doe looks even smaller.

Once again, Effie sticks her hand into the bowl. "Kia Taft!" A brutish, burly, easily 6 foot tall girl lets out a little cry. She screams in frustration, and then runs off, pushing her way through the crowd. A group of 4 or 5 peacekeepers run after her, but they all disappear from sight before we can see the result.

Composing herself, Effie reaches into the bowl, and pulls out yet another slip of paper. Doe Ash!" Effie yells. A little girl comes from the twelve year old section, but halfway up the stairs she collapses from exhaustion. A peacekeeper walks forward, and picks her up. He carries her on stage, and without a word I take her. She's from the Seam, I've seen her around. Her father died in a mining accident a few years after mine did, and I still remember the funeral. She sat on one of the front pews, a little boy on her lap, even smaller than her. She had her head tilted forward so that nobody could see through her thick curtain of dark brown hair. Nobody else seemed to be part of her family, but she managed to avoid the community home. I don't know how she did it, as she was only 6 or 7 at the time, but I know that brains like that can get you far in the games.

She starts to wake up, shaking and quivering. I place her on the ground, and she struggles to stay standing. "No, sit." I advise. I help her down to the ground, and out of my pocket I pull an apple. I pass it to her, and she devours it hungrily. Effie puts her hand in again, and I pray for a boy.

"Vick Mace!" Effie chirps, and a 15 year old boy stumbles forward. Everyone knows Vick - he has mental disabilities. Vick's mother sells salt, pepper, cinnamon, sugar, and a few other herbs in the Hob. Vick helps her out, talking to customers on the line so they don't get impatient. Everyone who has ever met Vick says that he is the nicest kid they ever met. His face looks like Peeta's when he was reaped. Tears lining the rims of his eyes, but none falling. Vick walks forward, taking his place on stage. I know that like Peeta, Vick has older brothers. One is 17, and I think that the other is still eligible too, and it is only right for one to volunteer, but the crowd stays silent.

"Any volunteers for Vick?" Effie asks. The crowd is still silent. The only thing you can hear is the crying of Doe's mother, and the whining of a few impatient babies.

Accepting the silence, Effie moves on. "Are there any volunteers for a girl?" Nothing. "Okay then!" Effie yelps in her Capitol accent. "Happy reaping! And may the odds be ever in your favor."

Peacekeepers usher Peeta, Effie, and the tributes inside, where Doe, Ambrosia, Rose, and Vick all head to their separate quarters where they will have an hour of guests.

* * *

**Just to clarify: I had some questions in the last chapter about Katniss and Peeta's relationship. I love Everlark, so in this they are considerably closer. Katniss does have feelings for Peeta, and obviously Peeta loves Katniss. They have the same sort of relationship in this as they do towards the end of Suzanne's Catching Fire.**


	6. Chapter 6

While the tributes are taking visitors, it dawns on me that Kia Taft has not yet come back. I walk over to a Peacekeeper. "What happened to Kia Taft?"

"Top secret." The Peacekeeper frowns at me.

"I don't think you understand," I say with as much kindness as I can muster. "I'm her mentor!"

"Top secret!" The peacekeeper says again, not bothering to hide his annoyance. I sigh. Obviously this approach isn't working. I pull some money out of my pocket it and drop it into the Peacekeeper's hand.

"What happened to Kia Taft?" I ask again.

"Top secret!" The peacekeeper responds once more. With an exasperated groan, I put another few coins into his hand. He shrugs, satisfied. He grabs my hand and pulls me towards a room. He looks both ways to make sure nobody is listening, and then begins talking in a rushed, quiet voice. "Peacekeepers didn't want to shoot her before the Games. She outran them all the way to the fence. Then she tried to start climbing, but the fence was on. She didn't make it. This is top secret, and you may NOT tell anybody. Not even Lover Boy. Do you understand?" He grips my hand tightly, and I wiggle out of his grasp.

"I won't tell anybody." I storm out of the room and walk up too Peeta.

"What was that?" He asks, nervous.

"Nothing. I murmur. "I'll tell you later."

Peeta and I walk around, checking door to door. Doe gets a visit from her mother, and when I peek into their room all I see is both of them sobbing. She also gets a visit from what I am sure is a school friend. They hold on to each other, and exchange little gifts. Doe's friend gives Doe a bracelet, and Doe gives her friend the piece of money she was probably saving for after the reaping.

Ambrosia gets no visitors.

Doe has a visitor. In comes her younger sibling, who isn't older than 8 at this point.

I tell him that my mother is always good for a meal in Victor's Village. I know that Doe has no hope against the 300 pound tributes from 1 and 2, but I want to do anything I can to help. Vick gets a visit from his father, his older brothers, and a younger sister I didn't know he had. With his brothers he sits in silence, and his father he gives a hug and then tells to leave. When his sister walks in the room she is sobbing, but he hugs her tells her to be strong. I understand know why Haymitch gets so drunk. He doesn't want to associate with these innocent children just so they can die.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I've been super busy lately, (stupid school) and I've barely had any time to write, so I've been making my chapters shorter. I posted 2 today, but in the future I might stop posting as often. I'm super sorry. I would write more if I could. **


	7. Chapter 7

After the hour is up Peeta and I go our separate ways. I take Doe, Ambrosia, and Rose up to the penthouse where the girls sleep. Since normally there are only 2 tributes in every other games, (except Haymitch's) The girls quarters is only made for 1 person. The Capitol paid for several beds, but the rooms are the same size. Peeta and I are sharing a mentor room this year, but I want to sleep in the same room as the girls for the first day. Each of us strip down, and when the tributes look in their closets, they gasp in awe. Rose and Doe both pull out warm, fluffy pants and white silken tank tops, while Ambrosia just grabs the closest thing, which happens to be a moss green night dress. She gags in disgust, but pulls it over her head.

4 Avox come, each holding a large tray overflowing with food. They place the trays on each bed, and we all dig in. Peeta and I had managed to persuade Effie that dinner in bed on the first night would be very enjoyable for the tributes. All of the girls gobble up their food. Rose turns a light shade of green, and I sympathize, knowing how rich the food was on my first day.

After dinner we all curl up in our beds, but shortly after I fall asleep I wake up to some light crying. I stretch out of bed, and tiptoe through the room. The hiccupy sobs are coming from Rose's bed. I feel like I should go and comfort her, but I'm doing anything I can to distance myself from the children. I don't sleep well, nightmares of the games thrashing in my dreams. I wake up sweating and screaming, and I see my tribute's anxious faces staring down at me. "What happened?" Rose says, her voice heavy with fright.

"Nothing-just nightmares." I respond, slowing my breathing and clearing my head. Effie storms into the room, wearing a hot pink robe with orange and red flowers on it, and her wig tilted to the side. Underneath I see a hint of pretty blonde hair, but I know how Effie loves her wigs. Rose, Ambrosia, and Doe all leap back in horror from the sight of such a disheveled Effie. Effie ignores their petrified looks and walks right up to me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Get them up Katniss, it's nearly time for them to meet their stylists." I rush all of the girls out of bed, and we take showers in turn. I have to go meet Cinna too, since I have to be on TV, as I'm a mentor I have to be poked and prodded with too, but not as much. The tributes and I all get dressed and head out to a fast breakfast before makeovers. By 9:30 we're all in the remake center. Vick and Peeta are most likely at the other end of the long hallway where Peeta's prep team is. I introduce the tributes to Flavius, Octavia, and Venia. Venia starts with Rose, fixing up her eyebrows and waxing leg hair she doesn't have. Rose has a small smile on her face, and I think that she might be somewhat enjoying herself. Octavia begins working on Ambrosia, who sulks the entire time, especially when Octavia suggests painting little fires on her nails. Flavius starts on Doe, and he clearly loves working with her long blonde hair. My prep team has obviously worked out a schedule, because after around 20 minutes, Flavius yells

"SWITCH!" and the prep team changes tributes. By the end of the hour, Doe has her long hair fully brushed out and parted neatly, Rose has a bit of color in her face, and Ambrosia's hair has been trimmed down and combed into looking halfway decent. Venia runs off to find Cinna while Octavia and Flavius work to fix me up, even though they saw me just a few days ago. A painfully slow 10 minutes go by, Flavius and Octavia making weak attempts at conversation while Doe, Ambrosia, Rose and I fidget nervously in our paper thin robes.

Eventually Cinna strides into the room, Venia scurrying behind him. Cinna slides his eyes over my three tributes, and then heads over to the wardrobe. He pulls out three dresses almost identical. All three are black dresses, and all of them end around the ankles. Rose's is sleeveless, and gorgeous. The backing on hers begins right in the middle of her spine and curves gracefully downward. I can already imagine how stunning she will look in it. All three of the dresses have medium sized black gems all around the dress, giving them a sparkling, burning look. Ambrosia's is almost the same as Rose's, but Ambrosia's has little straps, and begins a few inches below her neck. Ambrosia's has a looser form, but still makes it clear to the audience that she's very strong and older than most of the tributes. Doe's has no sleeves, but instead a neck collar that holds the dress up. Hers is much looser than the other two, but still holds it's form. Both Ambrosia and Doe's dresses stop being tight halfway down their thighs, so any wind will give the impression they are on fire. Rose's dress gives the impression that she's like a glittering diamond at the bottom of a mine. All three of them have jet black heels, but the height of the heel ranges from 2 inches to 5. Cinna gives Rose a shade of black eyeliner, making her eyes stand out like a splash of light in a sea of darkness. He gives Ambrosia red-orangey eyeliner and some red blush and lipstick to make her seem more intimidating than she already is. He gives Doe some golden eyeliner, but keeps it light, so she looks natural. All three of them had their hair left out and blow-dried gently, so that for Doe and Rose their hair can stream behind them. Cinna helped me narrow down the interview angles for the girls considerably. I'm already considering having Ambrosia play the same angle as Thresh in my games, and Rose play a sweet but sexy angle. Doe is still a mystery though. The only angle that I can think of that could work for her is the same angle as Rue. The problem with that is that often times they show a mentors face during the interview, and if I break down and cry then it will lessen my tributes already slim chances of getting out alive.

Dismissing those thoughts from my head, I turn around to look at the girls. Rose looks drop dead gorgeous, like a female equivalent of Finnick Odair. Her face is lit up and sparkling, and I already know that she'll get at least a few sponsors regardless of her training score. Ambrosia looks terrifying and aggressive, and I hope she maintains the same air in the training room. Doe looks darling, but I feel a pang in my stomach knowing that between her age and the number of tributes this year, the odds are not in her favor. Cinna, Venia, Octavia, and Flavius rush the tributes out to the Chariot where they will make a lap before heading to the training center where Effie will be waiting with a change of clothes.

* * *

**Hi guys I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday I was super busy. Enjoy in this chapter. If you have any questions, leave a review!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm supposed to stand in the District 12 victor section with Peeta and Haymitch. Plutarch Heavensbee, the new gamekeeper has decided to cut the reapings since people would grow impatient, so I'm anxious to see who came from the other Districts. By the time we get there it's almost time for the parade to begin. Vick had taken a different chariot to the parade, so I just see him now. He is wearing a sharp black tuxedo with the same gems as the girls. He has on simple black dress shoes, and he looks handsome, but I look into his eyes, and he looks terrified. I stand in front of him, and speak gently. "Hey, Vick, it's okay." I sooth. "I'm standing right over there-" I point to the booth were Peeta and I will be sitting. "With Peeta. If you get worried or anything, look over here at us." Vick appears to be relaxing a little, so I keep talking. "Imagine all of these people are just customers in the Hob. Smile and wave, ok?" Vick looks a lot calmer and closes his eyes as if to visualize home.

A bell rings to signify the start of the parade, so I run over to Peeta and we race upstairs. We get there just as the District 1 chariot rolls out. I sigh in relief. Only 2 people are standing on it. They're dressed in traditional 1 wear, long royal blue capes. Underneath her cape the girl is wearing a thin pink lace slip, and the boy is wearing a deep purple unitard. The District 2 chariot comes behind them, carrying three people. Two of them, a boy and the girl look like siblings. I wonder if they are. The girl is wearing a leotard made of golden metal, and both of the boys have on suits of armor missing the helmet. All of three of them have greedy, murderous looks in their eyes. District 3 rolls out right behind them, with three terrified children in it, the oldest no more than 15. They're dressed in traditional District 3 stuff, silver mesh on their bodies, and computer hats. I tense up as soon as the first District 4 chariot rolls in. I heard that 8 or 9 of them were reaped before they got a boy. Sure enough four District 4 chariots roll out, all filled with careers, the youngest of which looks to be about 14. All nine District 4 have malicious looks on their face, and manage to look petrifying even in their blue fish costumes. District 5 is just two people, the girl wearing a black dress ending abruptly above the knees and the boy a simple white tuxedo, but they have a layer of glowing neon yellow fabric underneath their outfits so they look charged with electricity. The four tributes from District 6 are all wearing boxes painted to look like trains, and from the way everybody frowns at the outfits I'll bet the stylist will be demoted before the next Games. The two people from District 7 are both dressed like trees, same as all the other years that I can remember. The boy is shrinking away from the cameras, but the girl stands tall and holds herself with regal posture. All three of the District 8 tributes are covered in loose patchworks of different colors and and threads. One of the District 8 tributes reminds me of Thresh, intimidating and towering over everybody else. All of the others just seem to blend in and fade back. District 9 comes rolling right behind, all three of them decorated in paper thin beige bodysuits and wheat expertly weaved around their bodies to form a jacket of sorts. District 10 is close behind, the two girls dressed as cattle, the boy standing in between them dressed as a cowboy. District 11 is, as usual, dressed as farmers, the boy in overalls, the girl in a dress. I hold my breath and grip Peeta's hand as our tributes come pouring out. Each has their own personality they show, Ambrosia standing stiffly facing forward, ignoring everybody. Vick and Doe smile sweetly and wave at everybody around them. Rose strikes a pose and blows kisses around, tossing her hair and flirting with everybody in the crowd. Everybody is loving them, blowing kisses and screaming at them. The chariots all make a circle, and President Snow makes his usual announcement. Then all of the chariots turn back around, and start towards the Training Center, Vick, Rose, Ambrosia, and Doe in the back.

Peeta and I have a car waiting for us outside that will take us to the Training Center. When we get to our room, Peeta starts talking right away. "What happened when you were talking with the Peacekeeper. I smile and innocently say,

"Nothing." I was just asking him a few questions about my tributes." I gesture towards the door, and put a finger to my lips. Peeta nods, and makes his voice match my tone.

"Okay, love." We get dressed and climb into bed. I make a loud kissing noises so that anybody standing outside will hurry away. Then I start whispering.

"Kia-she ran away from the Peacekeepers. She made it all the way to the fence, but what she didn't know was that it was-" I break off and a tear rolls down my cheek. "The fence was on, Peeta. Kia's dead." Peeta leans in and brushes my tears away. He kisses me on the forehead, and whispers soothing nothings into my hair until I fall asleep. The next morning training starts, so Peeta and I give the traditional lecture. I sit Doe, Ambrosia, and Rose down for a conversation.

* * *

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok. As you might know, you shouldn't reveal your talents until the private sessions with the Gamemakers. I'll talk to you individually to discuss talents. The first person I talk to is Ambrosia.

"Listen," she sneers. "I don't need or want your help. I'm older than you, and I know what's good for me and what isn't." Startled, I gape, before returning the insults.

"Listen brat." I hiss. "You might be older, but I've lived through the Games. I know the Gamemakers better than you do, and I might just decide that if you know what's better for you than me, I won't need to send you any supplies." Her eyes widen and she looks a little bit startled. "You might think that you are strong and fantastic and all that, but there are 39 other kids in there with you. The odds aren't exactly in your favor." Ambrosia glares at me, and quick as a whip she takes a swing at me. I duck just in time, and pull her hand behind her back, locking her in a headlock. "Did you just punch me?" I ask, knowing that I should just let her go. She mumbles something incoherently, and I jam her elbow into her back. "Did you just punch me?" I say, louder this time.

'Why do you care?" Ambrosia grunts. I push down on a pressure point, making her scream in pain.

"DID YOU JUST HIT ME?" I yell, releasing all of my anger. "DID YOU?"

"I'm sorry." she says, a sarcastic edge in her voice.

"Say it like you mean it!" I snarl, and she screams. I hear Peeta outside, asking me to let him in. Ambrosia kicks my leg, and shoves open the door. Peeta runs in, and only then do I realize the full seriousness of what I did. Vick, Doe, and Rose are standing outside, terrified looks on their faces. I just glower at them, and start to scream. "DON'T ACT ALL INNOCENT! YOU CAN'T WIN THE GAMES BY BEING SCARED!" Peeta starts pulling me back towards our room, and I stop struggling. He locks us in our room, and starts talking in a soothing, quiet voice.

"Katniss, honey, what happened?" I grunt and start cursing at that foul, loathsome little brat under my breath. "Katniss?" Peeta kisses me lightly, and then sighs. "How about this. I'll go talk to your tributes and tell them what they have to do in the Training Center, and then you'll tell me. Okay?"

I sigh, knowing that it's not best for me to go back to Ambrosia. "Okay." With a satisfied smile, Peeta heads out. I bury my head in the pillow and visualize Ambrosia getting slaughtered by a Career. An hour or two later Peeta reapers, looking exhausted but happy. I sit up, ready to talk.

* * *

**This chapter is super short only 500 words. I'm posting the next chapter today. Just as a warning: the next chapter is a little dirty. It has sexual references, and nudity. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Ambrosia, that little brat, told me that I couldn't help her in the arena, and she that she was better than me. I may or may not have put her headlock after that and tested a few pressure points." Peeta shakes his head in astonishment.

"Well what do you say we watch our tributes over at the Training Center?" Peeta pulls me up and wiggles his eyebrows at me. "If not, I've heard that there is a very private broom closet too." I wink at Peeta.

"You wish." Peeta gives me a light smile.

"You know what they say. If you wish upon a star, it's sure to come true. And Katniss, you are my star." I feel my cheeks turning pink, and I grab Peeta's hand.

"C'mon. Let's move, or somebody else might get to this broom closet before us." Pulling Peeta behind me I run to the elevator and press the training floor. I push Peeta against the wall, and kiss him on the lips. "We've got a few minutes. What do you want to do?" I kiss him again, and tap my chin playfully. "I really have no idea what to do with my time these days." Peeta kisses me back, and pulls me closer.

"I've heard people say I give excellent advice."

"What do you suggest Mr. Mellark?" I pull the emergency stop button on the elevator panel, and we screech to a halt. "Oh no!" I feign shock and horror. "Whatever shall we do?" I wrap my leg around Peeta's midsection. Peeta places his hand on the small of my back.

"I think we can figure something out." I kiss him again, and unbutton his shirt. I don't know where this confident, brave, strong Katniss comes from, but I like her. Other than seeing Prim for the first time getting off the train, this is the happiest I've been since the Games. 15 minutes later a guard manages to get the elevator working again, and finds Peeta and me making out half-naked. When he sees us, all he says is,

"I'm going to pretend I never saw this. Now get dressed and get out of the elevator." Peeta and I put on our shirts, and I straighten out my pants. By the time we've freshened up and gotten to the Training Center (we kissed a bit on the stairway) It's almost lunchtime when we get to the viewing room. The only people who are there when we finally arrive are Johanna Mason, and a guy who I think is from 3. He stands up, and holds out his hand.

"Beetee. District 3. It's a pleasure to meet you two." Peeta nods politely, but I'm too busy gaping at Johanna. She is stark naked, except for a black bikini bottom.

"My idiot stylist insisted that I wear this awful pink things with frills because she thought there might be a camera in here. Needless to say, I took it off." She shrugs. "Other than Beetee, everybody who was in the room today has already seen me." At that moment the District 1 siblings Cashmere and Gloss walk in. "Do you like my outfit, Glossy?" Johanna asks in a sickening tone.

"I love it, Johanna baby, but I'm still exhausted from last night." Gloss winks at Johanna, and takes a seat. Johanna pouts. Peeta looks horrified, and I imagine I do too. Cashmere cackles, and faces Peeta and me, still bent over.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"It's just-" Cashmere gasps for air. "You think-" She takes a big breath, calming down for a second before laughing again. "You think Johanna actually slept with my brother." She straightens up, a devilish smirk on her face. "You two are so young and INNOCENT!" Johanna and Gloss are laughing to at this point, and I even catch Beetee covering up a smile. Peeta surprises me by stepping forward.

"There was an elevator jam this morning, we came a half hour late, Katniss' shirt is on backwards, and I probably still have some lipstick on my face. Put the clues together." Johanna's eyes widen, and she grins at Peeta.

"I like you, Lover Boy. Maybe you're not quite as innocent as you seem." Cashmere and Gloss have stopped laughing too, and are now sitting and watching the tributes. Peeta pulls up a chair for me, and right when I sit down he moves behind me and plops his butt down before I can.

"I'm sorry, did you think that chair was for you?" Peeta looks like the perfect picture of innocence. "If you really want, I suppose you could sit here." He points to his lap, and I sit down and kiss him.

"You're so magnanimous," I say, sliding into his lap. Johanna fake gags, and rolls her eyes.

"Save it for the bedroom!" Johanna snorts, before focusing on what I can only assume are the District 7 tributes.

I focus on Ambrosia, who obviously didn't listen to me or Peeta. She is throwing knives at targets, and never misses the dummy. Most of the times she hits the arms or the legs, but every now and then she'll get a good shot at the chest. Rose must have listened to Peeta, because she is standing near the camouflage station struggling to paint some nature scenery on her arm. Doe is at the knife throwing station where she isn't that bad. Most of her throws hit the dummy, and I saw her hit one in the head. Vick is standing in a corner working frantically at a knot, his eyes darting nervously around.

I whisk my eyes around, looking for anybody to be afraid of. I see a boy and a girl who look exactly the same. They both have evergreen eyes, and pale, freckled skin. Both are built with muscle, and they both have remarkable talent with a bow. They appear to be about the same age. The girl has attractive, waist-length chestnut colored hair, and the boy has the same hair but cut into a crew cut. I turn to Cashmere and Gloss. "Are they yours?" I ask.

"Nah, they're 2. So's that one over there." Gloss points to a boy standing a few feet behind them looking up at the girl with a look of respect and something more. Love? No. I think just admiration. Still, I don't see him looking at at anybody else like that. Cashmere points back at the two identical ones.

"They're twins. Both volunteers. They're the ones to be afraid of, although Gloss' one is pretty tough.

"Wait-" I stutter, shocked that they would both volunteer. "You mean they WANT to kill each other?!"

Wouldn't say want," Cashmere shrugs. "More like if that's what it comes down to, they will. Personally, I'm betting on the girl as the Victor, but Obsidian, Gloss' one seems really good, and that District 4 group is pretty intimidating." Gloss puts a stack of bills on the table.

"$500 dollars Obsidian will come out on top." Cashmere grabs his hand. Johanna leans in.

"I say the boy from 4."  
"Deal." Gloss says. Cashmere laughs.

"You're both wrong. I say the District 2 girl."

"Her name is Magenta," Johanna says.

"Magenta then," says Cashmere.

"Magenta?" I butt in. "Who names their kid Magenta?" Johanna gives an unlady like snort.

"Katniss, you're named after some kind of a plant, and your boyfriend over here is named after a BREAD. I'll bet Peeta's brother or sister is named Rye or Dough or Wheat or something. Peeta looks injured at this. "Ohmygod." Johanna leans in. "Don't tell me that they actually are named after bread. Peeta shrugs and fidgets uncomfortably. "No way. Man, District 12 is weird! Half the people there name a kid after a plant of some sort and the other half name a kid after their trade. Wow." I fume silently, and I see Peeta glaring at Johanna. Johanna laughs maniacally and walks out. "See you later losers."

"Um, Johanna?" Gloss calls after her.

"Yes?" Johanna wheels around in the doorway.

"Perhaps a top first?" Johanna grins at Gloss.

"Anything for you darling." Johanna walks back in, and grabs what resembles a pink mop. Then she strides out, her dress dangling from her hand. A few seconds later I hear a scream, and somebody yelling,

"PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON GIRL! HONESTLY!"

Cashmere and Gloss once again start laughing. I sigh, and Peeta pulls me up. "I've had enough of this madness." I nod enthusiastically.


	12. Chapter 12

"C'mon. Let's go eat." Lunch is delicious, and I think the Avox's purposely prepared everybody's favorite dish. There is lamb with dried plums, hot chocolate, cheese buns (although not as good as Peeta's), an red gel thing that tastes like cherry, and some other stuff too. They even have a table devoted to alcohol, and Haymitch comes down just to drink. With him is a man whom he introduces us to before they both get completely wasted. His name is Chaff I think. District 11. Chaff is accompanied with a nice middle-aged woman who introduces herself as Seeder, and Seeder brought a District 8 friend down, Cecelia. Cecelia and I have a lovely conversation about her children. She has three, and their names are Cotton, Lilly, and Robert. Robert is four, Lilly is eight, and Cotton is thirteen. I wish her good luck with hoping none of her children will ever get reaped, although Victor's children get reaped too often for it to be a coinsedence. The Capitol loves the drama of having a parent mentor their own children. I realize that if and when Peeta and I have children they will most likely get reaped. The child of one Victor getting reaped is exciting, and the Capitol would go insane if the child of two Victors into the Arena.

After lunch Peeta and I go back to the Training Center where there will be another hour of training before the Tributes are dismissed. I scan the Tributes, checking over each one, but when I see the Girl from District 10 and boy from 11 standing around and flirting, something about their confidence and foolishness worries me. Most Games, the Careers and the occasional other are the last ones left, but after the final five in my Game having a District 11 and two 12's, I feel a little bit unsure of when the competition will die. Rose appears to have mastered the paint, and is now throwing knives. Her arm is a pattern of varying shades of green and brown, less of a masterpiece than a simple decorative pattern. Her throwing skills are pretty good, although she could use some work. She walks over to the bows and arrows, hesitates, and then walks away. I perk up, wondering if maybe she has a skill I don't know about. "Oh, I didn't tell you?" Peeta asks in a surprised voice.

"Tell me what?" I demand. A laugh plays across his lips.

"Oh, It's ok. It's not like it really matters anyway."

"What?" I demand, frowning. "If you're not going to tell me, I'm not going to talk to you. I turn and shoot death glares at the door behind me. Johanna walks in, and sees me glaring.

"My god, what did I do?!"

"Nothing." I growl, and continue to stare at the door.

"Katniss-" Peeta moans. He moves his hand to my stomach, and begins to tickle me. I keep a straight face for as long as I can, but eventually dissolve into giggles. "You know you can't ignore me! You know you want to talk! You can't resist my handsome, masculine, charm!" I'm still faced away from Peeta, but I can hear the laughter in his voice. I wheel around, and sigh.

"You got me." Peeta lowers his voice, and glances around, making sure nobody is in listening distance.

"Rose-she can shoot. Almost as good as you. Maybe even better."  
"Doesn't help her if she can't get her hands on a bow," I say matter-of-factly. "I didn't get a bow until halfway through, and I almost died.

"No, Katniss, you haven't seen her. If the two of you were to have a shooting competition, she would win. I've never seen anything like it."  
"How do you know?" I retort, a little injured by his comment.

"When I was talking with her she said she could shoot really well. I asked her how well, and she told me she once shot a hummingbird out of the tree in the middle of a pitch black night from over 100 yards away. I tested that. I blindfolded her, and spun her around 20 or 30 times. Then I told the other tributes to clear away, and I gave her a bow and an arrow. I told her to hit the bottom of the chandelier, the little dangly gemstone. She took aim, and fired. Her shot went right through the diamond. The rest of the chandelier didn't even quiver." I look at Rose, who is now fumbling around with a tiny weight, unsure of whether to believe Peeta or not. He leans forward, and must see the doubt on my face. "Katniss, I'm not lying." I purse my lips, but I know in my heart he wouldn't lie about something so serious. I nod, pretending like it isn't a big deal. I focus back on the tributes just in time to see the boy from 1 throw a spear at a light bulb. The light goes out and all of District 5 and 6 screams. I mark them off as minor threats, but 1 could be something to worry about. An hour later training is over, and all of the tributes are filing out of the Training Center. Peeta and I head up to the 12th floor, and Rose, Vick, Doe, and Ambrosia join us shortly. Ambrosia stares daggers at me before grunting something under her breath and going off to the bedroom. Vick yawns, bids us all goodnights, and heads off to his room, leaving me, Peeta, Doe, and Rose. "I'm thirsty." Doe says, and runs off into the kitchen to get some water. She returns a few moments later with a tray full of hot chocolate for everybody. All of the emotions I had been hiding for these kids came flooding back. I would miss all of them, except maybe Ambrosia. I accept one of the hot chocolates, and we all stand around sipping. Eventually Peeta breaks the silence, taking us all over to the couch.


	13. Chapter 13

"You ought to watch some other Quarter Quells." He says. He burrows into a box Effie gave him, and pulls out one labeled, "25" and the other labeled "50". He puts 25 in the DVD player, and hits play. This Games is mostly uneventful. A few of the kids try to stay alive, but most are so depressed by the fact that their friends, their loved ones even, want them to die, they don't even bother. A record breaking 4 kids, two from 6, one from 9, and one from 7, step off the plates before the Games begin, and the impact of the explosion knocks 2 more Tributes off, both of whom are from 8. By the time the gong goes off there are only 18 children left, and 3 run to the Cornucopia, grab a weapon, and kill themselves. The ones who commit suicide are both from our district, and the remaining one from 9. Out of the 15 left, 4 are Careers, and the most are scattered from the other Districts. 7 die in the bloodbath, and only 8 of the Tributes are left for the main event. The setting for this Games is like a pool with a thin strip of land. Both of the Tributes from 4 dive into the water, only to find that it makes you bleed out, and tiny flesh eating fish swim around. The commentator for this Games calls them "piranhas." The fish get to the male 4, and the girl scrambles away screaming and crying, only to have the boy from 2 stab her. The girl from 5 managed to get away, but she isn't hard to spot hidden under some seaweed crouched by the water, and the girl from 1 kills her. This leaves 1 and 2, the boy from 3, the girl from 5, the girl from 7, and the boy from 11. 5 and 7 run into each other, but instead of one lunging they both race away in different directions. The boy from 2 pushes the boy from 1 into the water, and the fish eat him. The girl from 1 breaks down. She screams, she cries, she curses at the Capitol and the Games and the rebels and I've never heard anything like it. She falls to the ground, and when she rises she has a murderess, insane gleam in her eye. She lets out a battle cry and charges at the male from 2, who easily has 40 pounds on her in muscle alone. Needless to say, 2 wins, and they leave the girl lying, her neck snapped in half and her limbs twisted in unnatural angles on the ground. Her arm is outstretched toward the boy's broken skeleton. It takes them about a day to find the girl from 7, and all it takes is one little jab in the stomach with a knife for her to go down. They march on, until the girl suggests they split up, since she doesn't want to have to kill him. The boy shrugs and grins, and says, "Oh, that won't be a problem. You're not going to have to kill me. He snaps her neck in half, and walks away. He must decide to rest, because he unpacks his things and settles down for the night. Since it's the first day and already all but a few tributes are dead, the don't show the pictures in the sky, but instead do something I've never seen before called, "Those Who Knew Them." It was an hour long show in the sky about the tributes and their lives before the Games. It turns out that the boy and girl from 2 were engaged, and when the girl was chosen the boy volunteered to try to keep her alive. Even though she was the least favorite in 1, he must have really loved her. Nothing else really interests me. Both from 2 were volunteers, but because they thought they could win. At the end of the show it plays the anthem, and the sky goes black. The next morning it starts with the announcer talking about a feast. But something peculiar has happened. This time it is a different announcer. It's still not Claudius Templesmith, but it's not the same man as it was before. 2 doesn't notice, but 5 does. They show him for a few minutes, standing up, and smiling. I wonder if he knows something. The boy from 2 has almost all of the supplies from the Cornucopia, so he decides not to go to the feast. They don't show the other tributes, but they show the feast. The boy from 5 kills the others, and then 2 shows up. He must have realized that the others would be there, and he throws a dagger that takes out the last remaining tribute. He is crowned Victor, and by the time that video is over it's almost 2:00 am. Doe fell asleep halfway through, and Peeta carries her into the girl's room. I realize how lucky I am now. I could have had to fall in love with some ignorant pig, and instead I'm forced into a relationship with Peeta. We'll have to have kids one day, I suppose. He'll be a fantastic dad. Rose's eyes keep falling shut, and so I sing her a lullaby.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray,  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

Her eyes flutter shut, and she her chest falls into a soft, rhythmic beat. I feel the smile on my face, and I don't notice when Peeta comes back into the room. I feel his warm hand resting lightly on my shoulder, and I turn around slowly. Peeta is holding a blanket, and I carefully cover up Rose. Peeta guides me to our room, where a king sized bed is waiting. I strip off my clothes and get dressed in a warm nightgown. I climb into bed just as Peeta pulls his shirt over his head, and then he joins me. I cuddle up into his arms, and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Sorry! This chapter and the next chapter are not very interesting. The next one is 99% fluff, (it's clean though) and this one is just filler. I updated today because as I said in the last chapter, I'm going to Montreal tomorrow, which means early update for you! I haven't written at all in over a week. I'm just not feeling it, but that's ok because I have up until Chapter 23 written out already. (Yay) If you like Artemis Fowl you should read my friends story. Her story is called Opal's Return and her url is Sparrowsflysouth.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

I awake the next morning in the same position we started in. Moving so I won't wake Peeta, I slide out of the bed and put on a pair of dark leggings and a white blouse. I'm sneaking out of the bed just as Peeta starts to wake up. "Lullaby, and goodnight," I whisper, and peck him on the forehead. He rolls over and starts to snore quietly. I sneak off to the kitchen and grab an cute, owl patterned apron. After I take a quick peek in the fridge I pull out some pots and pans and some supplies. I grab some walnuts, baking powder, cinnamon, salt, nutmeg, cloves, ginger, sugar, buttermilk, canola oil, vanilla extract, eggs, carrot, butter, and honey. I measure out the walnuts carefully to ¼ of a cup, and toast them. Then I measure out the cinnamon to a teaspoon. I measure out 2 teaspoons of baking powder, ⅛ teaspoon of the nutmeg, and ¼ teaspoon salt. I carefully scoop out a dash of cloves and a dash of grounded up ginger, and put them both to the side. ¼ cup of brown sugar is the next thing I measure out, followed by ¾ cup of the buttermilk. 1 teaspoon of the canola oil is next, and then 1 ½ teaspoons of vanilla extract. I beat up 2 eggs lightly. I grate up 1 pound of carrot which measures out to 2 cups. Then I leave out 3 tablespoons of butter so that it will soften, and lastly I get 2 tablespoons of honey. I pull a crumpled recipe out of my nightdress pocket, and read quietly to myself. "Spoon flour into dry measuring cup and level with knife. Combine flour, walnuts, baking powder, cinnamon, salt, nutmeg, cloves, and ginger in a large bowl, stir with whisk. Combine brown sugar and sugar, buttermilk, canola oil, vanilla extract, and eggs. Add sugar mixture to flour mix, stirring until moist. Fold in carrots. Heat a large nonstick skillet over medium heat. Coat pan with cooking spray. Spoon 4 ¼ cup pancake mounds onto pan, spreading with spatula. Cook for 2 minutes or until top is covered with bubbles and edges look cooked. Carefully turn pancakes over; cook for 1 minute or until bottoms are lightly brown. Repeat process until all of the batter has been used. Combine the butter and honey in a small bowl and serve with the pancakes." (Real recipe. Make it yourself if you want. got it from IGrecipe on Instagram.) I run around the kitchen baking everything, and by the time it's done, I'm sweating and panting. Exhausted but happy I grab two plates and dish out the pancakes evenly. I put the topping in a pretty little bowl decorated with flowers along the edges, and I carry it back to the bedroom. I arrive just as Peeta is waking up. I put the tray on the nightstand and crawl onto the bed. "Peeta, Peeta, wake up love!" Peeta rises and yawns groggily.

"What is it Katniss?"

"I made you something!" I can barely contain my excitement as I grab the tray and pull it on to the bed. Peeta's face lights up and he smiles at me.  
"You made this?" I grin and nod. He delicately places it on his lap, and grabs a fork. I sit next to him as he puts the first bite in his. He swallows.

"Do you like it?" I ask. He nodded, and took another forkful. I sit watching him eat until the plate is scraped clean. Then he sighs. "Mmmmm... So, so, soooo good." Peeta puts his plate on his bedside table.


	15. Chapter 15

**The last chapter was short, so I'm posting this one too. When I wrote them I had writers block and I was just forcing myself to write, so they probably aren't very good. (Sorry) I hope you like them anyways though. If you have any questions leave a review and I'll PM you! **

**Just if anyone wanted to follow me, my Instagram is hijacked_hogwarts. **

* * *

"I suppose we should go check down in the training center." I remember something.

"Shit. SHIT. Today was the day we were supposed to do the mentor thing since the interviews are tomorrow. SHIT!" Peeta scrambles out of bed and gets dressed quickly.

"Hopefully Effie managed to take them all for the first bit." As Peeta pulls on a clean shirt I race down the hall to the girls room, which is empty. I run to Effie's room, and find the girls sitting on the floor next to Effie.

"There you are!" She says. "I was training the girls, but Vick is supposed to be trained separately. You two are an hour late, so you'll coach Vick extra tonight. Please go to his bedroom to help him out now." Peeta has by now caught up, so we race down to Vick's room. VIck is sitting on his bed gazing at the wall when we come in.

"Hi!" He says cheerfully. "I haven't been waiting long. Don't worry." Peeta is his mentor, so they work to find a good angle for Vick while I sit on the bed, suggesting something every now and then. "Maybe sweet but deadly?"

"No," Vick says. "I could never pull of anything other than nice and friendly, and then nobody is going to sponsor me."

"Vick!" I snap my fingers and sit up. "You know how in the Hob you could convince people to buy something they never needed? Use that." I tell Peeta a quick story of how Vick convinced me to buy the stone in the goat's stomach. "It's a talent, but how will it help him?" Asks Peeta. I turn to Vick.

"This is what you're going to do. Ask Ceasar to name a topic he hates. Use your three minutes to convince him it's the best thing ever. Then ask the audience if they were convinced tell them that if you could convince them of that, you could convince a scared child to let you live. Vick nods.

"Ok. I think I got it." Peeta and Vick practice for a while, and by the time their 4 hours are up, Vick has managed to convince Peeta that Clove in our Games was not in fact trying to kill me, but attempting to form an alliance. Peeta nods. "It's not the best idea, but it's the only one we have." I have to switch over to the girls, but Peeta agrees to take Ambrosia.

"I'm not very intimidating." Doe says. "Or cunning. Or smart, or charming, or anything, really."

"Ok then, I say. We'll do sweet for you." I turn to Rose. "Any ideas?"

She shrugs uncomfortably. "People say I'm pretty."

"Hey." I turn her head up to face me. "You don't have to go with sexy if you don't want to. Ok?" She nods, but doesn't look convinced.

"I'll do whatever gets me the most sponsors." She sighs. "So sexy." I grimace.

"Ok. I'll tell Cinna." Since we got that out of the way quickly, we run through practice. Doe is a darling, and Rose isn't bad either. I know that she hates her angle, but the Capitol audience won't. Cinna tells me he'll get to work. He says he already had an idea of what angles we were going to go with, so he already started the outfits. The four hours are up soon, and the girls go back to their room so they can tidy up before dinner. I head over to Peeta's room, where him and Ambrosia are finishing up. Ambrosia heads back to the girls room, and Peeta and I head to the dining room. Effie and Haymitch are both already there. Haymitch has been drinking nonstop since the beginning of training, taking advantage of the fact he doesn't have to be sober.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter has some content dirtier than most previous chapters**

* * *

"Heyyyysweatheart" He slurs.

"Hey yourself. Just because you're not a mentor doesn't mean you couldn't stand to take some time off of liquor." He laughs, and takes another swig. I groan, and sit down. Peeta slides into the seat next to me, and nonchalantly lays a hand on my shoulder. Effie fidgets in her seat, like she has something to tell us.

"Effie? Is anything wrong?" I ask Effie glances up at me, startled, and shakes her head rapidly.

"Of course not. Everything is fine. Fine. Absolutely fine."

"Effie." I sigh. "You're a great escort, but you need to work on your lying." Effie sighs.

"Fine. Come to my room after dinner. I'll tell you then." Peeta and I are both satisfied with this response, and we all sit in silence until the girls and Vick arrive. We sit down as the Avoxes bring out our meals. Peeta and Effie make pleasant conversation, and as soon as she finishes, Ambrosia leaps up and moves out of the room. Doe, Vick and Rose follow her, saying they want to get a goodnight's sleep before their interviews. Effie takes her time in finishing her meal, and the whole time she eats I glare daggers at her. Finally she pushes her plate back. "All right. Follow me." Haymitch is passed out in his bowl of macaroni, so we leave him behind. Effie sits us down on plushy chairs. "President Snow wants you two to get married." I smile at Peeta.

"I wouldn't mind that, what's the problem?"

"Problem?" Effie says. "There is no problem, but I was hoping Peeta might propose before I told you. Makes it seem more loving."

"Actually," Peeta reaches sheepishly into his pocket. "I-Katniss?" I can't stop the smile that is spreading to my mouth, my eyes, my heart.  
"Peeta!" Effie exclaims.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you do me the honor of being my bride?" Peeta is on one knee, and all I can think of is how perfect he is.

"YES! I would love to marry you, Peeta!" I lean down, and grab the ring, and then I kiss him passionately on the mouth. Peeta, grinning ear to ear, picks me up in his arms.

"If you'll excuse us Effie, I'm taking my fiancée to our bedroom." Peeta kisses me all the way to the bedroom, and then he plunks me on the bed.

"Wait, Peeta, I should change."

"To hell with clothes," Peeta says, unbuttoning his shirt. "Sleeping isn't exactly what I have in mind." I pull my top over my head, and wrap my legs around his waist. My soon-to-be-husband's waist. Peeta pushes my legs off of him, and when I give him a hurt look, he kisses me. He swiftly pulls off his pants, and I pull off mine too. Then he places my legs back around him, and he kisses me again, but this time he doesn't stop. Neither do I.

I wake up the next morning naked, and still wrapped around Peeta. He was right. We didn't really do any sleeping. I go to the bathroom, and look around in my cabinet for some birth control. There's a little case that says "21-day" there, but it only has one pill. One pill should suffice, but I might need to buy more tomorrow. I swallow that and a cup of water, and then walk back into the bedroom. I gently shake Peeta awake.

"Peeta? Wake up." Peeta grumbles a bit, but sits up. He smiles at me.

"Morning, wifey. Fetch me some coffee, will you?" I push him.  
"Keep talking like that, and you won't have a 'wifey'." Peeta grins, and swings himself around. He pulls his artificial leg off the floor, and hooks it onto his leg in a few swift motions. "The interviews are today!"

"Oh!" Peeta quickens his pace, and gives me a kiss. "I'm going to go check on Vick. Make sure he's ready and everything."  
"OK." I kiss him back. "I'm going to check on the girls." We part, and I stride off to the girl's room. I get there just as Cinna is arriving, holding three brand new dresses. Doe and Rose look worried, and I couldn't care less about Ambrosia. Cinna hands out the dresses, and they all change. Doe has on a little sleeveless white dress that ends a little below the knee with crystals around the hem and neckline. It sparkles like fire, and white ballet flats. Ambrosia has a pitch black dress with a high neckline, and the whole dress is covered in little sparkly bits of coal dust. Her dress ends at her ankles, and it has long, thin black sleeves. She has on black wedges, and a black choker with huge diamonds. On her hands she has gloves made of a sheer fabric, and as much as I hate to admit it, she pulls off her angle perfectly. Rose's dress is made of a paper thin black lace, and underneath she has on some sparkly black lingerie.

Cinna hands her little black heels, and a black choker neckline with some diamond clip on earrings. Venia does the eyebrows of everybody, and waxes the legs of all of the girls. Flavius starts on Rose, blowing her golden hair around her shoulders to make her look older. He puffs Doe's hair up into a little halo, and slicks Ambrosia's back into what almost looks like a helmet. Octavia dances around with bottles of nail polish. For Doe she does a sparkly silver, for Ambrosia a black, and for Rose a red with orange flames as a little decoration. Cinna has successfully pulled off all three of their angles outfit wise, now all they have to do is match it with their personality. We head downstairs and out to the interview stadium. Peeta and I help all of our Tributes find their spot in line, and then we go into the audience. Johanna, Finnick and Beetee all wave at us, as does the little woman Finnick was with at the Quarter Quell announcement. The District 1 girl leaps onto the stage, and runs toward Ceasar.

* * *

**I forgot to update on Thursday so sorry**

**I have a story on wattpad my user is hijacked_hogwarts if you want to read it. **


	17. Chapter 17

"Hi Caesar!" She smiles and waves at the crowd. She's going for confident, bouncing around and smiling. Her outfit is a fluffy, emerald green strapless gown that goes all the way down to her ankles. "Do you like my dress?" She twirls. "It's the same as my name! Emerald, get it?" She giggles. The whole time she bounces around, laughing with Caesar and winking at the audience. When her three minutes are up, she bounds backstage, still giggling and flirting. The male from 1 is playing of an intimidating angle, glaring at Caesar and the audience the whole time. He has on a blood red suit jacket, and the murderous glint in his eyes will easily provide sponsors. Next is 2. The girl walks onstage, twirling in her golden slip. She has on a sparkly little silver shawl, and a golden bathing suit under it. She flirts with the audience throughout the entire interview, smiling, waving, blowing kisses, and showing off her figure. The male from 2 doesn't even really have an angle. he's mostly just talking to Caesar. They end up talking about him and his sister both volunteering. He's sort of scary, but he seems like less of a threat than I thought originally. On next is another boy from 2, who seems really weak for a Career. The rest of the interviews slowly trickle by, and very few stick out in my mind. The boy from 1 and girl from 2, a few from 4, the girl from 10, and the boy from 11. Other than that, I don't think anybody else will really pose as a threat.

Ambrosia is up first, and she storms onto the stage as if in a fit of rage. She sits, grumbling the whole time, and the entire audience is terrified of her. Rose is next, and she dances around the stage in her dress. She smiles a charming smile, and at one point a man leans over to me. "I'm sponsoring her, but she better come out alive." Just happy that one of my tributes has a sponsor, I nod and keep watching. After Rose dances off the stage, Doe tiptoes on. She sits anxiously while Caesar talks.

"Anybody special back home?" He asks her. "A crush or something?"

"No. I'm only 12," She responds. "I just want my brother to be ok. I know I won't be coming home, so I just hope he knows if I do something rash it's because I want somebody else who deserves it to see their family again. The Games are sick, but some people deserve to go home more than others. After all, out of all of these kids only one will see their family again." Caesar looks a little startled, and I worry what will happen to Doe.  
"Well, that's one way to look at it!" He says, and Doe's 3 minute gong goes off. She flutters off the stage, and Vick takes her place. Vick convinces Caesar that maybe leopard print leggings aren't bad, but his lasting statement is shocking.

"Imagine the effect that would have," He says. "On a scared child who was placed in an arena to kill people they don't want to kill. Sure, most of us aren't kids, but if you were told to kill somebody, would you? Would anybody? If I'm not threatening them, then they might just leave me alone." Then, before his gong goes off, Vick stands up and leaves the stage.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is so so so so so so so short, (half the length of most chapters) but I always write ahead and I'm only up to chapter 23 or 24. I've been writing another story that I'm putting on (I'll put the link in my profile if you want to read it) and I haven't worked on this in forever, but I'll keep going. The Games start soon, I promise. Only another 4 or 5 chapters until the 75th Hunger Games begin.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry so something got messed up going from my word document to this, and it left out some of the things (like Vick's score) so here is the new and revised version that hopefully has everything  
**

* * *

Caesar calms the crowd down, and Peeta and I rush backstage to talk to Vick and the girls. None of them are really interested in talking. They all face the other way, and so we let them be. In silence, we head upstairs. This year they have decided to switch things up a bit. The private session with the gamemakers occurs the day before the Games, and after the interviews. Tomorrow is the private session, and the last day before the Games begin. The Tributes and the mentors all head their separate ways, and Peeta and I head upstairs to our room. We don't do anything special today, just lay down and sleep. The night is quiet and peaceful, and the next morning we both awake early enough to relax and kiss before we have to get up. We don't really have to do anything, just reassure our tributes and wait with them for a little while before they go to the training room. We met them and Effie by the elevator, and all four of them are wearing the same outfit. A standard, tight, black bodysuit, and hiking boots. Peeta and I wish them luck, and then head back to our room. We don't really have anything on our schedule until they come back from individual evaluation, which will probably take all day. Each tribute only has 15 minutes, but with so many of them, it'll take a long time. Peeta gets out a blanket, and we watch movies for most of the day. Half of what we watch is crappy Capitol stuff, but around noon we find an ancient thing called Harry Potter. We watch the first 3, but then Peeta takes me into the bathroom to give me a makeover. He uses some makeup Cinna lent us to give me realistic glasses, a lightning bolt scar, and we pin my hair up so it looks short. In return I give him a wig that matches Hermione's, and we get an Avox to find us fake buck teeth you can stick in your mouth. we spend the rest of afternoon running around the room pointing sticks at each other and screaming curses and incantations. Effie comes in to tell us that the tributes are coming back in a while, so we wash off the makeup and unpin my hair so it's long again. We almost forget about Peeta's wig, and I yank it off just a few seconds before we leave the room. Laughing, we head into the living room where everybody is waiting, facing the TV. Peeta and I take a seat next to Doe, and right when we get comfortable the TV turns on. I anxiously watch the scores go by, and only a few stick out in my mind. All of the ones from 1, 2, and 4 pull high scores, but when Obsidian, Magenta, Cod and Angel from District 4 all pull tens, I get a little worried. Most of the other scores are forgettable. The girl from 10 does well, scoring a 8, and the boy from 11 does even better, scoring a 9. Ambrosia's face flickers onto the screen, and a 7 pops up next to it. Ambrosia grins, and sits back in her chair. Next is Rose's face, and her score is shocking. She scores a 8, which for a 14 year old District 12 girl, is astonishing. I know that what Peeta told me about Rose's shooting is definitely true. Doe is next, and she gets a 5. Not awful, but in this Games, she won't last long. Vick is next, and last. The TV shows his face, and then a 2. My heart sinks to the bottom of my stomach, and I see Vick look disappointed. We sit in silence for a few minutes, before Effie breaks the silence.  
"Time for bed everybody!" She says brightly. "Only another day before the Games!" She claps her hands happily, and rushes all the Tributes off to bed. Peeta and I sit on the couch, until he kisses me.

"Let's go into the bedroom. We still have 4 more Harry Potter movies." Peeta moves to help me stand up, but instead of getting up, I gesture for him to lean in closer. Peeta leans in, and I whisper into his ear.

"Remember Peeta, we're madly in love, so it's ok to kiss me anytime you like." Peeta pulls away, smiling broadly.  
"Thanks," He says, winking. "I'll keep that in mind." I sit up, and we go into the bedroom. Peeta slides the 4th Harry Potter into the DVD player, and we cuddle up together. At 12:00 am we've finished all but 7 part 2, but both of us are falling asleep.  
"WE HAVE TO FINISH!" I say to Peeta, as he yawns.

"OF COURSE WE DO!" He says back. "We just need something to keep us awake. Peeta and I stumble into the kitchen, and get some steaming hot coffee. Peeta grabs 2 tall glasses, and pours us both some. Balancing our full drinks, we head back to the bedroom. By 2:45 we've finished our drinks, and both of us are a full of energy, but completely determined to finish the last Harry Potter. Captivated, we watch until 3:00 "Katniss," Peeta yawns. "I'm so tired."

"NO!" I yell at him. "WE ABSOLUTELY MUST FINISH! Let's go into the kitchen and get more coffee." Peeta and I stumble into the kitchen, drink some there, and then bring two glasses back into the bedroom. Peeta presses play, and we down the rest of our drinks. My head is sort of fuzzy, but Harry Potter is worth it. I cry a little bit when my favorites die. By the time the movie is over, Peeta and I are flat out exhausted. Eventually we go to sleep, and I dream of a girl's night out with Luna and Ginny and Hermione.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so sorry I didn't update on Thursday. I totally totally forgot about it. I've had such a busy week I didn't have time to think about anything! Here's a longer chapter for my apology of the late update. I'll try my best to remember to update on Thursday next week. The Games are in the next chapter. It's going to be in Katniss' perspective for the part with Katniss and Peeta, and it will be in third person for the Games. Also the Games will be in italics so you can tell the different perspectives apart. This sounds super confusing, but it's not. (I think) Anyway, have a great week, join a new fandom, and I'll see you on Thursday.**

* * *

The next morning I'm super tired, and Peeta is too. We sleep in until around noon, and then we go into the living room. Rose and Doe and Vick and Ambrosia are all training, and Effie and Haymitch are both missing. Peeta winks. "We have 5 hours until the Tributes come back. What do you want to do until then?" I wink back at him.

"I don't know. Let's plan it out in our bedroom." Peeta and I race back into the room, and lock the door tight. We don't want anybody intruding on our brainstorming. Peeta and I sit down on the bed. Peeta pulls his shirt off, and unclips his leg, laying it on the floor.

"It's hot in here."

"Good idea." I pull mine off too. Peeta leans down swiftly and kisses me hard on the lips. Peeta gently caresses all of my face with his lips. They're so soft, so full. I press my lips against his. His mouth tastes sweet, still lingering with the coffee we had last night.I wrap my legs around Peeta. He smells of fruit and something I can't place. Vanilla perhaps, but I'm not sure. "I love you so much." I whisper.

"I love you." He responds. I run my hand through his hair, thick with sweat. After a while, we flop back onto the bed. Peeta reaches onto the floor, and grabs his silver leg. I watch as he pulls it on and hooks it around his upper thigh. Almost without realizing it I reach over and put my hand on the stump. Peeta flinches a little bit, and I draw back. "No, it's fine. You can touch it." I carefully rub my hand on the end of his leg.

"Does it-does it hurt?" Peeta shakes his head.

"Only sometimes. When I press on it or after a bad day." I kiss him gently on the lips.

Too soon it's time to get dressed. I open the mahogany closet on the side of our room and select a creamy white dress that ends around the knees. The very bottom has a thin line of lace, but other than that it's almost like something I might wear back in 12. I pair it with some simple brown leather flats, a gold locket, and a couple swoops of a hair brush so I don't look like I've just had a makeout session, because that would be an un-mentorlike quality. Peeta gets simple beige slacks and a mud brown t-shirt. We head into the living room, but this time everybody but Haymitch is there. Doe and Vick look like they have been crying, and Rose's lower lip is shaking and trembling. Ambrosia is sullen and facing forward. Peeta and I sit down awkwardly on the sofa across from everybody across from us. Doe surprises me by rushing over and hugging Peeta and me. She falls into my arms sobbing, and I rub her back in soothing circles until she stops crying. She starts to go back to her seat, but Peeta wraps his arms around her and she sits in between us.

We sit silently like this until an Avox comes to get us for dinner. Dinner is mashed potatoes and greens. Effie eats a little bit, but the rest of us are too worried. "You should eat." I gesture toward the Tributes' untouched plates. Vick eats a nervous bite, and Ambrosia nibbles the tip of a green bean, but that's about it. Tomorrow we have one hour of last minute advice, and then it's off to the Arena. Everybody heads to bed early, and Peeta and I don't do anything tonight. We need all the rest we can get, since we'll probably be spending a ton of time in the control room. Unlike my own Games, I have no trouble sleeping. I drift off, and it seems like only 10 minutes have gone by when my alarm goes off.

"BRING, BRING!" Exhausted, I smack my hand onto the bright red alarm clock, bringing its noise to a stop. Peeta is still lying peacefully next to me, so I gently shake him awake. Moaning, he rolls over.

"Peeta! It's the first day of the Games!" Peeta rubs his eyes and drearily pushes himself up. "Peeta, it's 6:30. We only have a half an hour to get ready for our last training. Peeta begrudgingly climbs out of bed. Yawning, we head to the closet, and I flick through. I toss Peeta a bright yellow shirt and some black jeans, and I find myself a similar outfit. By 6:50 we are ready to go, so we head downstairs. For this final hour of coaching, the boys and girls will be together.

"Alright." Peeta starts. "Doe, definitely stay away from the Cornucopia. I don't know any of your skills as well as you do, but if you aren't fast and able to keep aware of your surroundings, head right out. If there are trees, try to climb one, and set up camp. Find water. Try to get your hands on some sort of weapon, but don't fight for them unless you're really, really good. If someone dies with say, a, knife or something stuck in their back, pull it out. The person who killed them is probably already gone. Ok?" They all nod their understanding.

"And-um, don't do an alliance with the Careers or anybody you don't trust. The Games aren't exactly a place to make friends. Even if you think it might help your chances of staying alive, it probably won't. Don't trust 1, 2, 4, the girl from 10, or the boy from 11." They all nod again. Effie comes rushing in, and taps her watch. "Time to go! It's 7:45! But out of nowhere, Haymitch stumbles in. "I have to talk to the kids separately." Peeta and I along with Doe, Rose, Vick, and Ambrosia all head towards Haymitch, but he holds up a hand, stopping me and Peeta. We start to protest, but in a flash Haymitch drags the Tributes away. We wait anxiously for them to return, and at 7:56 they come back into the room.

"Where HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Effie stomps up and starts dragging the Tributes behind her. "You're SO LATE!" Huffing, she races to the elevator, pulling everybody behind her. When we get to the elevator, she presses the ground floor button. Turning to Peeta and I, she speaks in a crisp voice. "I'll be getting them ready. Luckily for me, I decided to tell you that the Games started at 8:00, when they really start at 8:15. You have to head up to the very top floor, 13, and that's where the mentor control room is. Got it?" The elevator reaches the ground floor, and she shoves everybody out except Peeta and I. "GO UP!" She yells, just as the door closes. Peeta presses 13, and on the way up we stop at 4 &amp; 7\. Finnick Odair and Johanna get on. Both are dressed in casual outfits, simple things since they have to be comfortable all day long.


	20. Chapter 20

**Long-ish chapter, and the first part of the Games! For the main bit of the Games, it will be in italics because it will also have parts of Katniss and Peeta. **

* * *

It's my first time, but Peeta and I follow Johanna and Finnick to the coaching room. It's a stuffy place with 24 computers. The seats look comfortable enough, but not like most of the luxuries in the Capitol. Peeta and I take our seats at desks combined together that say 12G and 12B. The screens are dark, but the old lady who I saw Finnick with come over. She pulls Finnick by the sleeve, and he trails behind her. She points to herself. "This is Mags." Finnick says. Mags nods, satisfied, and then starts pointing at buttons and garbling. Finnick translates. "This is the control. You use it to scroll through all of the gifts. This is a little lever you use to drop the gifts. This is what you use to control where the gift is going. Over here, this is what you press if you need something but don't want to get up. It summons an Avox. Finnick goes on and on about all of the buttons and levers and pushers and what they do. "Got it?" I had zoned out from his droning on and on and on, but Peeta nods. "Good." Finnick heads away, but Mags stays with us. She gestures towards me, and then points to my heart. She raises her hand and mumbles something along the lines of,

"I volunteer."

"My sister?" I ask, puzzled. Mags nods eagerly. "She's at home with my mother. She's working to become a doctor." Mags smiles a toothless smile. The screens start to flicker on, and everybody races back to their seat. Just as some old guy from 8 sits down, the screens come into clarity. The first thing my screen shows is a big clock counting down from one. Then, it zooms out, panning over the tributes, each standing as still as possible, but ready to run. Each looked determined, except for Vick and a few others, who looked as meek as possible. Peeta groans. "He'll never get a present acting like a mouse who's tail is being held by a hungry cat."

"Give him a chance," I scold. "maybe he'll surprise you. Remember Johanna, she acted all small and meek until there were like, four people left, and then she killed them all."

Peeta raises his eyebrow and looks at me. "Kat, I doubt Vick is gonna pull a Johanna. I shrug, and then refocus on the screen. Everybody's eyes are scanning the Cornucopia, looking for something they can use.

I don't bother looking at the Tributes, instead focusing on the Arena. The setting is similar to mine, a large forest with a Cornucopia in the middle. However, that's where the similarities end. One side of the Arena is a replica of what mine was like. The other is just water. All water, as far as the eye can see. The water isn't like the clear oceans of 4 though. This water is a murky, dark brown, filled with layers of glop and slime. I look back to the Tributes.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6…" Claudius Templesmith's voice reaches the end of the countdown. "2, 1!" And the gong goes off. Right away, Ambrosia and Rose sprint towards the Cornucopia. Vick starts crying, tears streaming down his face. Then, the first few people reach the Cornucopia. In the midst of the action I see Doe sprinting off to the woods. Vick is still frozen on his plate. Ambrosia heads right for the center, ducking and dodging everything thrown her way. Rose snags a medium sized pack, a bow and a sheath of arrows, and a few daggers before she starts running. Nobody sees her slip away. Peeta is watching Vick anxiously, since he still hasn't moved. That's when I see it. A small, glimmering knife is sailing through the air heading right to Vick.

"DUCK!" I scream at the screen. "DUCK, VICK, DUCK! GET DOWN! _PLEASE_! MOVE!" But Vick doesn't notice, and it only takes a few seconds after the knife sinks into his skull for him to drop down, dead. Vick's cannon is the first to go off. "Duck." I whisper. "Move. Please. Don't die." But Vick is dead. A hot tear trickles down my cheek. I wipe at it furiously. I knew that Vick couldn't win. Pushing all of my thoughts out of my head, I focus back on the fight at the Cornucopia. 7 more tributes have dropped. The bloodbath goes on and on for what seems like almost an hour. At the end, 16 tributes have fallen. I check my funds, and I see the numbers rising. Doe hasn't gotten much, but Ambrosia and Rose have both pulled in quite a bit of money. I check Doe and Rose's trackers, and surprisingly enough I see them walking together. They must have formed an alliance that I didn't know about. At least this way they'll stay alive for longer. I see them nearing a stream as they walk, but they're slowing down. _Just a little more_ I will them. _Just a tiny bit more. So close. _Annoyingly, they stop less than 100 yards before the stream. I zoom in, and see them taking shelter in a tree. Rummaging through Rose's backpack, they find a canteen, a pair of socks, a little dagger, a sleeping bag, a few fruits and nuts, and some various other odds and ends. They dig to the very bottom, but don't find any rope. Rose appears frustrated, but Doe has an idea. She climbs up the tree to the very top, and grabs an armful of strong vines. Then, she climbs back down. I turn up the sound.  
"Here." Doe says. "These should hold us for a while." Rose takes one and tests the strength. Then, satisfied, she ties one around her waist and into the tree. Doe does the same, and soon after they're dozing. I get tired, so I relax in my chair while Peeta watches them for a bit. Around 11:40, I realize that I forgot to check on Ambrosia. I'm shocked to see her as part of the Career alliance. She's sharpening a knife and watching over the Careers while they sleep. This year, the Careers have split into two packs. District 4 is one, and Districts 1, 2, and Ambrosia are the others. Since the pool was so large this year, Careers have probably died.

I watch as the anthem blares in the sky. Doe and Rose sit up, since they don't know who died. I watch as the first face appears. It's one of the boys from 2. His face flickers, and is then replaced by District 3. All of District 3 is dead. Next it shows two girls from 4. It continues all the way until Vick. The seal is shown, and the sky goes black again. Doe and Rose fall back asleep, and I get tired too. I shake Peeta awake. He watches my screen for a while so I can sleep.

The next morning Peeta wakes me at around 7:00. I watch the screen while he sleeps, but nothing is really happening. However, when I zoom out it looks like the brown water part has grown. I must be imagining it. A cannon booms, and I check the online list of surviving tributes. This cannon was for the last tribute in 6. Then another boom goes off, and this one wakes up Rose and Doe. I reload the webpage, and this cannon was for the last one from 7. Rose and Doe start packing up the backpack, and they climb down. Wandering, they get closer and closer to the stream. _So close. _Soon, Rose hears the rushing of water and they run over. They fill up the canteen, and Doe gets to work weaving a cup out of reeds. Rose measures out the iodine into their drinks, and then heads off with her bow to hunt. Watching her, I'm stunned with her skill. Unlike shooting them through the eye like I do, she shoots them in the back leg so they can't walk away. Then, she throws a rock at the side of it's head and it collapses. It's actually pretty clever, because then the animal is still alive, and the blood attracts other animals. The day is pretty ordinary. Nothing interesting happens for most of it. The only girl from 7 falls out of a tree. Pretty ironic, really. If nothing happens tomorrow, the Gamemakers will probably pull some stunt that gets all of the Tributes closer.


	21. Note

This isn't an early chapter, but I want to let you know some things.

1) I have an Instagram hijacked_hogwarts

2) Some links to things like the interview dresses and the chariot ride dresses and suits are in my profile, if you want a visual

3) I have a lot of stuff happening in my life right now, and I've had no time at all to write so I'm really behind on this, and I might end up not updating for week or two (so so so so so so sorry)

4) I'm going to a sleepaway camp in July, and I'll be there for 6 weeks with no Internet access, and I won't be able to update during that time.

5) Before I go to camp I'll have a lot of writing time, so a few days before I go I'll post like 10,000 words (max) of whatever I have so far to make up for the 6 weeks I'll be gone.

6) After I finish this story, which won't be more than another 10 or 15 chapters, I'll take a month long break to do some writing for my wattpad. Then I'll come back and start a second story which is the second in this, so the events of Mockingjay following this plot line,

7) I have a Wattpad, hijacked_hogwarts

I think that's all, so hopefully for now I'll be updating every Thursday like usual. If you have any questions leave a comment and I'll respond as soon as I can.


	22. Chapter 22

**I've been dropping subtle hints in the last chapter, this chapter, and the next about a plot twist coming soon... so keep your eyes open for that. I'm really behind in writing so probably no chapter next week I'M SORRY but this one is longish so enjoy**

* * *

Since nothing happened yesterday and all of the District 12 Tributes were pretty well off, Peeta and I didn't do much. Effie comes to the control room and we talk. She's thrilled at how much Doe and Ambrosia are raking in. "At this rate, I'll be on the Victory Tour this year too! Maybe I'll get sent to District 4. I would absolutely LOVE District 4." With that comment she pulls up her hot pink skirt, and scrambles out of the room. At 9:00 am I start feel a little bit queazy.

"Peeta?" Peeta nods his head.

"Yeah?"  
"My stomach hurts. I think I'm getting sick. Would you take over while I go to the bathroom?"  
"Sure," He says, concerned. "Do you want me to send an Avox?" I shake my head, and run off to the bathroom. Just as I arrive, I hurl. I slide down beside the toilet, and rub my stomach. I stay sitting for another few minutes, but nothing happens. Pushing myself to my feet, I start to go back to the room, but another wave of sickness overtakes me. Keeling back over, I wait as my leftovers from dinner resurface. By 10:30, I feel much better, so I flush the toilet, wash my hands, and stroll back into the control room. I sit down next to Peeta, who looks at me, concerned. "Are you ok? He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just an upset stomach." Peeta nods. "Has anything happened?

"Yeah," He says. "One girl from 8 killed her alliance partners, the other two from eight.

"Harsh," I whistle. "Sucks for them."  
"Yeah, says Peeta. "But on the good side, this will probably keep anything too big from happening tomorrow."

"I guess." Peeta focuses his attention back on the Tributes. "We should see what the Careers have." He zooms out, and then back in on the supplies laid all over the cornucopia. Ambrosia sits inside, drinking some water from a bottle. The boy and girl from 1 are having a little playmatch. They're using real swords, but they wrapped blankets around the tips so that it won't harm them.

"Grow up!" The girl from 2 screams at them. They glower, but drop the weapons. I turn to Peeta.  
"Do you know what their names are?" I ask. Peeta glances at his computer, furrowing his brow. He starts clicking madly. Finally, he pulls up a list of all the tributes.

"Right, so District 1 is Obsidian and Emerald. District 2 is Magenta and Ash. District 4 is... Cod, Lucy, Gemma, Angel, Patty, and Wren. Those are just the alive ones." I scoot closer to him, resting my head against his shoulder. He goes back to the shot of the Careers.

"Rose?" Doe asks. "Do you know what happened to Vick?"

"Yeah. But that's not important. And we're smarter than him, aren't we? " Doe and Rose are lying in a tree, surrounded by branches and foliage. Doe rests her head on Rose's chest. "Rose?"

Yeah?"

"Rose, I'm scared."

"I know you are. But about half of the tributes are already dead or injured. If we just, you know, wait it out a little bit more, and you'll be the winner, Doe. You're smart, strong, and agile. That's all you need in the Games. That's all you-" Rose looks scared. "Quiet." She whispers in a hushed tone. "Look, there." A spattering of trees away, a boy sharpens a blade. Rose notches an arrow. Closing one eye, and aiming, she shoots the boy through his neck's connection to the spinal cord. He slumps forward, dead. Rose's face turns ashen, and she gags. "Come on, Rose!" Doe is climbing out of the tree, beckoning Rose to the body. "Doe, wait!" Rose cries. One second too late, Doe looks up, terrified. A little knife hits her in the knee, and Doe slips. It isn't far to the ground, but in a second the girl from 9 is upon her. Doe cries out. "Rose! Help!" Her petrified voice causes a slight echo. The girl from 9 looks up, startled that the weakling from 12 would have an ally. Quick as a whip, she positions her second knife, and whirls it to Rose. Just in the nick of time, Rose slides out of the way. Not wasting another second, she notches an arrow, and it flies down. The girl from 9 starts to move, but it's too late. The arrow sinks into her stomach, and she vomits blood all over Doe. Doe whimpers, disgusted and scared. And then, the cannon goes off. She falls forward, and Doe struggles to shove her off her body. Rose scampers down the tree, and helps Doe shove the girl away. Doe falls into Rose's arms, weeping. "My-mmy legg. MY LEG!" "Shh. It's okay. It'll be okay. It's all gonna be okay." Doe yelps in pain as Rose lays her on the ground and pulls out the blade. Doe looks at her cut, and then falls back over. Rose rolls up her pants as far as they go, and starts to treat the cut. Rose grimaces at the sight of the blood, but puts on a confident face. "This is nothing. You'll be fine." Doe nods sharply, breathing in short, rapid breaths. Rose grabs some moss from a nearby tree, and wraps it around her leg. Looking up, Rose suddenly remembers that the hovercraft will be here any second. "I'll be right back." Rose stands up, and hurries over to the bodies, where she grab their packs and the girl's knife before jogging back over to Doe.

"Okay, now." Peeta clicks a button, sending a parachute down a tube.

"Peeta, it had everything in it, right?"

"Yeah, Kat. Don't worry, they'll be fine. It's just like my wound, they're gonna get through it."

"Do I have to remind you that you lost that leg?" I say, worried.

"It's like my injury, but it won't fall off. She'll be fine." Unsatisfied, I roll my eyes and lean back.

A small, silver parachute floats down to Rose. "What's this? A present?" She murmurs. She unwraps it and gasps. A large roll of bandages, some advil, and a twine-bound bouquet of herbs. "These must be good for your leg or something." "Or," Doe takes them from me, smiling. "They're mint for some tea." She chuckles, and digs around in Rose's backpack. "Hey, do you know what these are? I found them in your pack you grabbed from the cornucopia." Doe asks. Rose grins. "Hey! You have firestarters! These are a huge help." She runs around, grabbing things for the fire. "Rocks: check. Branches: check. Firestarters: check. Okay, we can do this." She begins arranging the stones in a circular shape, until there is a little pile so the fire won't escape. In a few minutes, the fire starts and Doe cuddles against a rock. Rose unzips the sleeping bag and lays it down over Doe. "You sleep in that tonight. I'll join you soon." She lays down on the grass, staring up at the sky. Soon she drifts off, and involuntarily curls into a ball to keep warm.

"All right, I think that's enough for the can re-watch anything we need to. I yawn, standing up and stretching. "I'm hungry. Do you want anything?" I ask.

"Sure. Pudding. Vanilla." He rubs his eyes, and leans his head to the side. I peck him on the cheek, and run to get us pudding.

"Here." I push a pudding cup into his hand, and a spoon. I pull back my own cover, and lick the top. I dig my spoon into the mushy glop, and shovel it down my throat. Peeta does the same with his, although a little neater. I place my empty cup on the table, and push back my chair. Peeta tosses his into the trash basket, and then stands up. "Oh!" I clutch my stomach tightly.

"You ok?" Peeta moves closer and puts his hand around my shoulders, steadying me.

"Yeah. Fine." I frown. "My stomach is just a little weird today."

"Okay." Peeta squeezes my shoulders and then drops his hands down. One slips effortlessly into mine, and he starts walking towards the door. Almost nobody is left in the room, and everybody who is still there is asleep. Peeta and I head back to our room. Since I'm not feeling the best today, we go right to bed. I pull on my loose shorts and one of Peeta's oversized shirts, and he puts on a similar outfit. I brush my hair out, and then lie down on the bed. Peeta comes next to me, and wraps an arm around my midsection. His body heat spreads to me, and I fall into a deep, peaceful sleep, all the time surrounded by his muscular but gentle arms.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Games are in italics, and sorry, but no chapter next week. **

* * *

I wake up cold, the blankets thrown off and Peeta missing. I sit up, and pitch forward. Getting to the bathroom is the only thing on my mind. I bang my fist on the door, and throw it open. Bending over the toilet I toss up all of the contents of my stomach, and then continue to heave, heave, and heave. Peeta doesn't come in, but in my state an earthquake could happen and I would have no idea. I don't know how much time passes, but in a sudden spurt I'm no longer sick. I push myself off the floor, rubbing my knee, since the floor is cold and hard. I stay in the bathroom, but nothing else happens. I brush my teeth and then head back into the bedroom. With a glance at the clock, I see it's almost 8:00 am. I can only hope that Peeta is in the mentor room, watching over Doe and Rose. I run towards the room, and pop my head in. "Peeta?" I see him sitting at the chair. "Where were you this morning?"  
"Sorry love." He stands up and pulls my chair back. "I had a nightmare, and I couldn't fall back asleep. I came in here and watched all the tributes for a while." I sit down in my chair.

"My stomach was upset again today. I puked for a while."

"Aww, honey!" Peeta hugs me. "I'm sorry."  
"It's fine." I sit down in the chair, and focus on the screen. "What's happening?"

"Nothing much." He shrugs. "Most tributes haven't gotten up yet. Rose woke a little while ago, and she's been wandering around for a while. She hasn't gone far though. She's probably exploring." I nod, and find Rose's dot. She's about a half a mile away from Doe, and she's moving slowly. I zoom in close on her, and I see she's hunting with a few rocks. She waits until she sees an animal, and then she pitches the rock at it's head. She's missed every time so far, but she's patient. I watch her for a while, and then zoom out again. Nobody is closer than two miles to Doe and Rose, so if they keep moving in the morning they'll be okay. The career pack looks to be six or seven miles away, and from the tracing system they're moving away from Doe and Rose, not towards. I zoom back into Doe in time to see her wake up as Rose walks up to her. Doe starts, and bolts up, but relaxes when she realizes it's just Rose.

_"Hmm. Is that groosling?" Doe asks._

_"Yup! I saw one a few yards away this morning when I went to pee, and i decided it would be a great breakfast. How are you feeling?"_

_"I've been better, but okay."_

_"After breakfast, we'll wash the wound and put new bandages on it." Rose passes a groosling leg to Doe. "Here, take this. We'll be better off if you are as healthy and awake as possible. We also need to eat this before the smell starts attracting people." Doe's eyes grow wide. "A whole leg? Are you sure?"_

_"Eat it. C'mon. We don't have much time, and we still have a lot. It was a fat groosling." Rose says, devouring her own meat. Doe bites contentedly into her leg, and swallows it in large, gulping bites until it's just a bone sucked dry. Rose has already finished, hers, so she throws the two bones behind them into the bushes. "Let's get going. We'll walk as far as we can, tell me when you need to rest, I'll carry you a bit, and then we'll stop and rest. Doe stumbles to her feet, and starts hobbling. They walk for almost a mile before Doe can't move anymore, and Rose is beginning to tire. They're further away from the group of district 4, who had taken over the Cornucopia, but they're closer to the kids from 1 and the District 2 twins. Still, they've made good progress for the day, and Doe is mending. They sit on the sleeping bag and rest, and Doe starts to fall asleep. Rose shakes her awake, reminding her that they should clean her wound. They pour a little bit of their precious water on to her leg, and then rewrap it. It's no longer bleeding, or infected, but it's obviously painful. A cannon booms, and they both jerk up. Rose puts together all of the stuff, and finds a stable tree that Doe will be able to climb. She scrambles up and ties the pack and sleeping bag to the tree using a vine, and then she comes back down. Doe clings on to the tree and start climbing up slowly._

_While Doe and Rose inch up the tree, I check to see who died. It was a boy from 9, named Wheat. He was too close to the District 4 career pack, and he didn't have any allies._

_Doe almost slips, but Rose places a steadying hand on her back until she regains her balance. Gritting her teeth, she pulls herself up branch by branch. She turns greenish, and breaks into a sweat. "You can do it! Just a few more!" Rose cheers her on quietly. Doe's footing slips, and Rose isn't under her. She clings to a spindly branch, crying, and holding tight to not fall off. Rose grabs her arms and helps push her up on a stronger branch. Then Rose climbs up the rest of the way, gets the supplies, and brings it back down to Doe's branch. They tie each other in. Rose gives Doe some of their water, even though it's running low._


End file.
